


[Podfic] Say It With Flowers

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Don’t tell me - this is how you sayI hate you and hope you die in hospitalwith flowers.”





	[Podfic] Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say It With Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233346) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Length: 00:03:32

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Say%20It%20With%20Flowers.mp3) (2.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Say%20It%20With%20Flowers.m4b) (1.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
